Dragon Eyes
by kisshustar
Summary: Astrid remembers the night that Hiccup took her for the ride of her life, opening her eyes and revealing things to her that she'd never thought possible before. Astrid x Hiccup, of course! One-shot.


D r a g o n - E y e s.

Astrid x Hiccup one-shot!

Astrid remembered the first time she had learnt to love the most hated creatures on the island of Berk.

It has started with one of the most rarest but least terrifying dragons of all; black scales and large, green eyes, going by the name of Toothless, who had a particular talent for hiding the white sharp knives that arched his mouth.  
And then, of course, there was the person who had introduced them. The one who'd she looked down at, yelled at, hurt, pushed out of the way... all because she'd never realised what he was really like.

Thor, she'd been so blind.

It was that night that changed her life.

The night she'd ridden a dragon for the very first time; Practically kidnapped against her will as she fled to tell the village about what information was being kept from them, clawed hands swooping from the sky and causing her lungs to burst as she was swept high over trees.

Of course she'd yelled; she'd been angry and well, also rather scared. But he'd looked into her eyes, and for a flickering moment, she'd trusted him. And so, for that moment, she climbed, onto the back of a beast and it's companion, unsure if this was going to end well.

Then there was the rollercoaster.

The dragon had swooped, rolled, darted, dived and done every kind of turn she'd thought imaginable. She'd almost fallen, almost smashed into rocks or salty water; yelled her heart out, screamed as clouds whirled past her face, cold streams of vapour whipping at her cheeks- and then the air stopped hurting, and she'd opened her eyes.

Somehow, Astrid didn't even realise how her arms had gotten round Hiccup's front, sealing him in a tight embrace as she clung onto her lifeline, or at least that's what he seemed to be. And he hadn't protested.

But then the view was so distracting that she couldn't help but look. A golden sunset was setting over one of the many views that the island of Berk was proud of, spreading it's golden rays over the sky like melted butter and creating a warm hue that covered everything it touched. The only noise was the sound of the dragon's wings as he flapped, and the occasional woosh of air as he steadily made his way across the vast mass of blue that separated Berk from everything else.

She felt herself taking in a sharp breath as the dragon elevated, rising upwards steadily, until she was sure she could almost touch the faded image of the moon that was coming into view and feel it's pearly surface. A tiny laugh almost bubbled, nearly escaping from her as she stared with wondering eyes at the gentle white puffs of cloud around them, releasing one arm from around Hiccup's waist to try and touch, her fingers receiving a cool shower.

And then they were sinking again, the Night Fury making his way towards the village, which was now lit by the twinkling lights of fires and other methods of light as night crept it's shadows throughout the huts. It was beautiful from such a height and it made her catch her breath again, wondering how such a sight was even possible for a mere human's eyes. She was seeing everything in a new light; dragons, the view... and him.

Her eyes averted to the strands of ginger that blew softly in the draft that was carrying the dragon and she felt a warmth filling her chest. He was the reason this was possible and she felt something that she'd never felt towards anyone before, especially a boy. At first she was certain that it was gratefulness, but then she realised there was something deeper, embedded deep and making it's way through from her heart.

And then she wanted to give him the warmth, so she made her way closer, arms sealing a circle around his waist again as she rested her chin on his shoulder, smiling softly to herself. And under her fingers she'd felt the same sharp intake of breath that she'd been taking- and then she saw him smile. It was _his_ smile. And she realised that she'd never looked at it properly before... It wasn't the sneer that Snotlout always carried about with him, and it wasn't the nervous yet terrified grin that Fishlegs sometimes had on his face. It wasn't anything like the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, teasing or fighting smiles. It wasn't even like his father's, a steady grin that broke when he boomed into laughed.  
It was a smile that was purely Hiccup. Slightly goofy yet warm; never jeering, nor jesting, nor foul. It was soft, and happy. And she found herself liking it more than any other smile that she'd ever seen.

It was then that they'd hit the ground and she found herself unwilling to let go, but she managed, slipping from behind him and landing on the ground; she watched as the dragon, Toothless, shook himself out and then darted to her with large pupils, tail wiggling a bit. It was almost as if he was encouraging her.

Hiccup moved beside her and she glanced at him. And then she could see it in his eyes that she mustn't tell anyone about their ride, or about the new friend he'd tamed.

Her heart battled over her Viking mind... and won, fair and square.

And then instinct set in and she thumped him on the arm, the rewarding sound of "ow!" kicking in as he rubbed his injured area; a fair punishment for the kidnapping that he'd just committed.

But next was the reward, and she found herself leaning forwards, planting her lips on a soft kiss on his cheek. Reality kicked in and she turned heel, fleeing from the scene, but not before giving a glance back at the now blushing, goofy-smiling boy now standing there in the moonlight, dragon practically grinning behind him.

Astrid smiled. Oh, her eyes had been opened that night.


End file.
